lover boy
by Pleasantries and the Aftermath
Summary: Sasuke’s son seemed to have inherited his father’s penchant for attracting women, even if he had pink hair. minor mentions of Sasusaku


A/N: My style has gotten weird. I blame Jane Austen. Also, before anyone asks, an engawa is the patio deck-like thing on the outsides of traditional Japanese homes. And if anyone wants to know Satoshi's exact hair color, go google or wiki 'Thulian pink.' Thank you for reading!

* * *

_lover boy_  
by **Pleasantries and the Aftermath**

.

.

.

It was a sunny weekend morning when Sakura stepped out onto the porch.

"Mail's here!" she shouted, the rumbling stomps of her children echoing through the open door of the main house as she flipped through the bills and checked the delivery of the medical set she ordered from Snow. Amongst those rumbles, she heard the calm, even footsteps of another, but paid no mind. Smiling at the brown package (at the last conference she went to, these new compresses were supposed to have half the healing time), she noticed something by her foot.

"Satoshi, you have a package!" she called into the house. The calm, even footsteps grew louder as they came towards her and she held the package up for her son to grab. "It's from another admirer," she said.

When Uchiha Satoshi was first born eighteen years ago, Sasuke had been shocked and horrified to learn that his greatest fears had been confirmed. His first child, a boy no less, had not in fact inherited the Uchiha genes of dark hair and charcoal eyes. Instead, he had inherited his mother's genes and was crowned with a downy tuft of pink hair and bright green eyes.

Though Sasuke panicked for the first few years over his son's Academy life (he could handle the green eyes, those were normal. But pink hair! His son would get bullied and Uchihas _don't_ get bullied.), it was soon apparent that he had nothing to worry about. Though he had inherited his mother's coloring, the colors grew darker as he aged. The downy sakura pink quickly became a stylish dark pink, while his eyes became a dark forest green compared to his mother's bright beryl eyes. Combined with the handsome features he inherited from his father, Satoshi was a cocktail of devilishly handsome looks.

However, looks alone aren't enough to sway a crowd. Besides being blessed with good looks, Satoshi was the boy every girl wanted to bring home to her mother, aunt, and twice-removed cousins. Having been raised in a clan, he was courteous and polite; smart (he was top of his class and actually taught at the Academy at 15 after receiving jounin-rank); confident; and was also kind to everyone around him.

Because he was the obvious affection of every person with a double-X chromosome (and some XY's) and accepted the feelings of them graciously, holding a parade of broken hearts behind him, he gained the reputation for being a slight player. But other than that, he was the perfect man and the perfect son. He had even been named the unofficial prince of Konoha (something that bugged Naruto to no end); and Sasuke and Sakura could not have hoped for anyone better to be their son.

However, having a son this popular would obviously have some downsides, and given how a majority of his suitors were ninja, there had been many times where he had been drugged, kidnapped, or had his siblings kidnapped. It had become a normal occurrence at the Uchiha household; so much so that Sasuke had established rules for how many times he could allow his younger siblings to be kidnapped and they had regular training drills on how to avoid such tactics.

Still, Satoshi couldn't say he was not flattered by such things (Satoshi, despite the wealth he was born into, was actually quite humble). Even as he stared down at the medium-sized package in his hand, he was quite flattered by the card attached wishing him a happy birthday, even though his 19th birthday was still months away.

Removing the string, Satoshi had only seconds to dodge the three tranquilizer darts that flew from the package, embedding themselves into the beam supporting the roof with a slosh of the brightly-colored liquid inside the glass containers. Still reeling from the fact he could've been shot in the face by tranquilizer darts (or at least, he hoped that's what they were), Satoshi was soon alerted to the shadow quickly approaching him from above and rolled away as a sledgehammer kick uprooted a patch of dirt from his yard. Another girl soon appeared, rushing towards him with a teddy bear and large heart-shaped balloons trailing behind her, reminding Satoshi that Valentine's Day had come again and was the source of his misery before he quickly incapacitated the two girls, laying them on the ground.

Sighing to himself—honestly, he didn't understand why Haru, Naruto and Hinata's son, as well as his best friend, was so jealous of him. Being popular was a pain. (No wonder his father had spoken of his youth as a horrible, war-like time. This was insane!)—Satoshi began to enter to house, already spying the back of his father's figure in the living room reading a newspaper when Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"You missed one. There's a girl running on the roof," he commented without removing his eyes from his paper. Satoshi was only allowed a brief moment of bewilderment as he backtracked his steps to the stairs leading up to the house, only to see a boot careening towards his head. Quickly reaching up, he grabbed her foot and flung her across the yard only for the girl to bounce off the garden wall and sail towards him. Colliding painfully in a mess of clawing and groping hands that he was desperate to get rid of, he wrestled the girl away and with a quick touch of her neck that he learned from his mother, put her to sleep.

Panting harshly, Satoshi dropped the girl along with the others as he did a mental survey of the scratches to his abdomen, back, and cheek. Brushing away the bangs that had gotten stuck to his face, he wiped the small trickle of blood on his lip from when the third girl kicked him and turned when he heard his father's footsteps on the engawa.

Slowly folding his newspaper as he walked, he surveyed the crater in the yard and the needles embedded into the support beam, his gaze bypassing the three girls passed out on his lawn. With a quick glance at his son, he returned his gaze to the three brightly-colored vials decorating his house.

"You're paying for it," he commented quietly before going off to find his wife and disappearing.

On the lawn, Satoshi covered his head and groaned. He was already paying to rebuild one of the houses the last swarm broke.


End file.
